


First

by miraluka3



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraluka3/pseuds/miraluka3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gives Kurt a blowjob for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [gleefulfan](http://gleefulfan.tumblr.com)'s birthday because he's one of my favorite Kum authors and he asked for porn. The title is unoriginal, I know, but I've never written Glee, Kum, or porn before, so it felt especially appropriate.

Sam bent down to catch Kurt’s nipple between his teeth. Kurt sighed and tilted his head back against the wall.

“Sam,” he said breathlessly. He had never imagined anything could feel this good. His mind briefly flashed to a conversation he’d once had. _Fingertips, what was I thinking?_

Kurt’s train of thought was derailed as Sam’s mouth traveled downwards as he knelt on the floor. Sam’s tongue traced around Kurt’s bellybutton, earning further moans from his boyfriend.

Sam’s hands moved to the zipper of Kurt’s pants, but Kurt stopped him with a gentle tug on his dyed hair. “Sam, you don’t have to-” he started.

“I want to,” Sam interrupted. “I’ve wanted this for so long. Please, Kurt, please let me.” His tongue eagerly flicked across his pouty lips as he looked up at Kurt.

“O-okay,” Kurt stuttered as he watched his boyfriend’s tongue. He could remember how Sam had licked his lips the first time he had seen Kurt perform. The sight had been arousing then. It was even more so now.

Sam resumed his progress, reaching again for Kurt’s zipper. This time, Kurt didn’t stop him as the zipper slid down. Kurt gasped as he felt the warmth of Sam’s breath against his exposed cock.

 _So that’s how he fits into those jeans._ The thought flitted across Sam’s mind as he began to stroke Kurt. He licked his lips again to wet them before wrapping them around the head of Kurt’s cock.

Kurt’s mind went blank as he experienced his first blowjob. The only thing he could focus on was the wet heat of Sam’s mouth.

Sam moaned in pleasure as he happily took Kurt deeper into his mouth. He hadn’t been lying when he told Kurt he’d wanted to do this for a long time. Even before meeting his boyfriend, Sam had fantasized about giving a blowjob. And now that fantasy was coming true. He could feel the hardness and warmth of Kurt’s cock and - _god_ \- the way it tasted on Sam’s tongue. Sam swirled his tongue around the head, tasting more of Kurt’s pre-cum. Without stopping the blowjob, he reached down to free his own achingly hard cock from his jeans.

When he felt the swirl of Sam’s tongue, Kurt opened his eyes to look down at his boyfriend. Kurt tugged on Sam’s hair, forcing him to look up and allowing their eyes to meet. In that moment, as glasz eyes met green, both boys went over the edge. Kurt came hard into Sam’s mouth, as Sam tried to swallow as much as he could without choking. A small amount of Kurt’s load dribbled down Sam’s chin. At the same time, the pressure of Sam’s hand against his own cock increased as he came with a muffled moan over his hand and the carpet, his eyes never leaving Kurt’s.

Kurt slid down the wall as Sam lay back, their legs ending up tangled together as both boys caught their breath.

Sam was the first to move, leaning up to give Kurt a sloppy kiss. “That was even better than I thought it would be,” he said.

Kurt pulled back from the kiss to lick his cum from Sam’s chin and gave him a devilish grin. “Just wait until it’s my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to [my tumblr](http://miraluka3.tumblr.com/post/7941271365/fic-first).


End file.
